happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Bug-ginning
New Bug-ginning is the first episode of the second season of Happy Insect Friends. This episode introduces Poisonly the scorpion and Cocoon the cocoon. Starring *Poisonly *Cocoon Featuring *Beetles *Centie *Grubbie *Skittery *Buzzles Plot From the desert near the forest, Poisonly's head emerges from the sand underneath and observes her surroundings for predators. Seeing that the coast is clear, Poisonly digs out of the sand and walks into the forest. Meanwhile, insects Beetles, Grubbie, Skittery and Centie walk along a leaf on a tall tree when they see a cocoon on a branch from across the leaf. Getting an idea, Grubbie asks Centie if they can use her body as a bridge. Centie predicts her friends dead by an unknown cause and grabs Grubbie, Beetles and Skittery. Thinking Centie agreed, Grubbie gets out of her many arms and pushes her over, holding onto the other leaf. Skittery reluctantly crosses, but quickly runs across when the leaf starts breaking off the branch. Meanwhile, our scorpion friend, Poisonly, continues to collect nuts and other plants when she hears the loud call of a hawk. Seeing the hawk, she runs away, dropping the nuts in her hands. Hiding behind a tree, she turns around, accidentally stinging a nearby Buzzles in the face. Poisonly apologizes as blood oozes out of Buzzles' face and runs away in shock. Meanwhile, with the four insects, Beetles pokes the cocoon with a stick. Skittery reluctantly does the same and Grubbie does so as well. This causes the cocoon to snap off the branch and fall off the tree. The three insects chase after it, with Skittery staying behind. The cocoon falls onto a lily pad in a small river and Centie, Beetles and Grubbie stand on a branch above the lily pad. Centie predicts that the three insects will die, but Grubbie grabs Centie's feet and makes her fall, allowing her to reach the cocoon. She does so, but a large wave comes just at the right moment, sweeping Centie, Grubbie and Beetles away. The cocoon, however, ends up completely unharmed. Poisonly once again exits the forest to go back to her underground home when she hears loud drops coming from outside her home, with water seeping into her home as well. It turns out that it is raining in the desert and the forest. Poisonly uses the rain as an opportunity to get some water and collects some in a small leaf. In the forest, Centie, Grubbie and Beetles hold onto the lily pad for dear life as the wave pushes them down the river. They soon pass a wandering Skittery and Centie stretches her long body so Skittery can save her. Of course, Skittery freaks out upon seeing Centie's long body and instead runs away, slamming into a tree and swallowing many drops of water. A branch then pops her as water and blood spill into the river. Centie quickly grabs a branch to save her and her friends, only to be split in half from the high speeds. Beetles braces for impact and Grubbie curls into a ball as the lily pad falls down a small underground tunnel. Surprisingly, the cocoon and the two friends end up perfectly fine. They cheer until a large frog grabs the two with its tongue and eats them. The episode ends with Poisonly coming across the cocoon and having a disfigured, butterfly emerge from the cocoon. Deaths *Buzzles is stabbed in the face by Poisonly's stinger. *Skittery is popped by a branch. *Centie is ripped in half. *Beetles and Grubbie are eaten by a frog. Trivia *This is the first episode of season two of Happy Insect Friends and Poisonly and Cocoon's debut. *This is the first episode revealing Beetles' namechange. His original name was Coolio instead. *Despite Buzzles appearing for three seconds, he is listed as a featuring character. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes